1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser diode device particularly suitable for a ridge type laser diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the ridge type laser diode in which a current confinement is made by forming a strip-shaped protrusion (ridge) in a p-side contact layer and a p-type cladding layer correspondingly to a current injection region of an active layer has been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-300016).